Reiko Tamura's child
'''Reiko Tamura's child '''is the human offspring of two Parasites. After his mother's death, he is taken by Detective Hirama and presumably put up for adoption. Appearance Being only a few months old, he is a small brown haired baby. He is usually seen in a light yellow and orange onesie. In the manga he has black hair. Personality He seems no different than any other child, though Reiko has "trained" him to stop crying on command, which is concerning. He was shown to cry almost immediately after his mother's death, almost being able to sense her passing. Plot The child is first mentioned at a meeting with Shinichi Izumi and his mother and father. It's revealed that even if two parasites mate with each other, they'll still give birth to a normal human child. Months later, he is first seen crying while with his nanny. When his mother comes home she tells him to "Shut up" and he immediately does so. The nanny is frightened by this, and quickly leaves, wondering how a mother could treat her child like that. While his mother visited a local college for an open lecture, she laid him in the seat beside her where he was watched and adored by young female college students. His mother then grabs him by the back of the collar and leaves the lecture, causing the women to voice concern. On the roof of the college, during his mother's meeting with Shinichi, he is held up as a shield by his mother in case Shinichi attacks. This causes him to start crying, which angers Shinichi. Due to the young women also coming to the roof, his mother tells him to shut up, which he does and they leave. Later, after laughing at Shiro Kuramori when he fell, Reiko returns home, Reiko walks over to the mirror and starts laughing maniacally. This wakes him up and causes him to cry once again. Sometime later, he is seen breastfeeding, while his mother ponders the existence of her species. While Reiko is out, it's assume that the child is left home alone, as Kuramori is easily able to pick the lock and abduct him. While with Kuramori its inferred that he is well taken care of and shown the proper love of a parent. When his mother arrives he is seen being calmed by Shiro. While his mother and Shiro talk, he is relatively quiet, making small coos and gently moving. When Shiro goes to throw him over the balcony, his mother kills the man and catches him softly before he falls. When Reiko goes to meet Shinichi, he is seen playing with his mother hair seemingly happy to be with her. As the detective arrives Reiko becomes defensive of the child not wanting harm to befall it. When the detectives begin shooting, she forms a spongy protective barrier protecting her child, while taking serious injury herself. As Reiko reflects on her life she hands over the child to Shinichi just before dying. When she succumbs to her wounds, her child begins crying, knowing his mother is dead. Through Reiko and her son's actions, this brings back Shinichi's ability to cry and feel emotion once more. He is soon brought into protective custody. It's stated that if he proves to be a normal child, he'll be put up for adoption and given to a loving home. It's joked that if he'd been related to Shinichi, Inspector Hirama would allow him to adopt the child. Trivia * Due to Japanese grammar and sentence structure, the child's gender is likely never addressed. * In the (non canon) Neo Parasyte anthologies the child is depicted twice, once as a boy and once as a girl. Category:Characters Category:Humans